Sweet Like Candy
by louisiana-southern-belle
Summary: So what if it was the kid's brithday? He would not enter a bakery goods store! But, who was that girl behind the counter? Even geniuses have their moments...SxS...RxR!


**Disclaimer:** Hmm… you never know.

**Author's Notes:** I know that I haven't exactly been on time with updating my stories, and I do apologies for that. I used to tell myself all the time before I became an author on the site that it couldn't really be that hard to update a story, could it? Yet, it is. You just get caught up in other priorities and can't help it. So once again I really do regret my negligence. But while I've been away I also worked on my writing and actually am considering redoing a few of my stories. Probably not though, to be honest, it was just a nice thought. And I have never truly done a 'one-shot' with this pairing before per-say. So I hope it meets your standards.

Alright this is a little something I concocted for all of you with a sweet tooth out there, if you know what I mean.

Ah, and before I forget, this pairing is also to accommodate to the readers of my other SxS fic, which the next chapter is being worked with. Also you can blame the title on the fact I am obsessed with Dave Matthews Band, the song being 'Crash Into Me.' Maybe you'll like it. Now…

Bon appetite.

Sweet. Like. Candy

By:

Louisiana-Southern-Belle

……………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kaiba Seto was not happy. Not one bit. Since when did he become a maid? Or for that matter a servant, since he last checked, never. And what exactly was he doing at the moment, being a damn maid, that's what.

So what if it was the kid's birthday? Did that really mean he was the only one capable of using his legs and wasting valuable time, might he add, to bring himself to a pastry shop?

Oh hell.

Mokuba would never forgive him, although he was positive he was just exaggerating, if he didn't go get the cake. The freaking cake.

He growled when he looked at his wrist watch. As he was informed by his darling little sibling the bakery would be closing in precisely half an hour. It had better not be busy if he was to make it back to his house on time for the party. He smirked. Then again, there wouldn't be a party without the cake, now would there? Feeling some dignity come back to him he trudged on down the slick street.

He had to admit, he didn't mind going on the errand himself as it was usually a tradition, and except Mokuba was also part of it. Every year on his birthday they would both walk to the nearest shop and pick up the cake, together. Mokuba would chatter along his side about school and dueling and what he wanted for his birthday this year. Kaiba let a tiny ghost of a smile get his mouth.

But since said birthday boy was turning sixteen today, he had wanted to stay at the mansion with his friends and 'hang out' or whatever they did nowadays. He shook his head. Mokuba was growing into a fine young man. Kaiba must have taught him something along these years that helped, besides being a business man. Then again there wasn't much else he could do for him, since he was born with the ability to socialize easily and charmingly, as he was told from his numerous girlfriends.

Another insignificant person made contact with his newly pressed jacket. He gruffly muttered an apology and continued on his worthless way. Kaiba sneered in spite himself. He truly hated people at times.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

A sweet little enchanted place on the corner of Cherry Street boasted a huge sign in the front window about having Domino's sweetest cakes in town. Although it wasn't completely visible with the frost bitten window.

It was the coldest time of winter, and much to the happy little shop, it did not get much business around this time of year. But what would that matter to an employee? Not much, except it meant shorter hours and longer breaks and maybe an occasional snooze in the corner. With one particular employee, it meant leaving exactly at closing, since there was no need to stay late and clean.

"Finally!" the young worker announced.

Serenity smiled gently to herself as she stretched her arms long over her head in attempt to get the blood pumping once again. The last setting of the sun illuminated her bright fiery hair and made her squint to see for a moment. With a final pull of her hands she reluctantly dropped her limbs back down to her sides.

"You know, if you keep doing that every time, people may get the wrong idea…" A voice floated threw the chilly room from the kitchen doors behind Serenity.

"Well, we are the 'sweet' shop!" Serenity responded as she rounded to look at her fellow worker, Mai.

Mai rolled her eyes at the young girl. "Really, you need to work on those jokes of yours, Ren', cause' it's not working for me."

Of course she knew it was just in the poor girl's personality. Nice and charming to all the customers, paying or none. It was sickening to Mai. Watching her chat with the elders who came in every morning for their coffee fix and cinnamon roll, or flirting with the boys who came in and out on rare occasions. She always had a genuine demeanor about her.

Which was exactly why Mai opted for the kitchen work. That type of socializing just wasn't her thing. Besides she had other things to do after this job, like go home to her family, which just happened to be Serenity's older brother. Jounochi wasn't always the brightest star in the sky, but she loved him anyway.

Her violet gaze turned misty. Since she had become part of his life, she found out the reason why his relations to his mother were not fond. But that wasn't so with Serenity, which was why the untimely death of her parental figure really took a toll on her. Mai supposed this job was a way to forget the past, and use the sweeter things in life to help. Oh God, she was beginning to sound like Serenity. She had to admit; she liked her sister-in-law, and knew she had grown up quite a bit. To the flirting, which Jou was not aware of, to emotionally matured or just moving on with her life for the better.

"Hey what are you staring at? I don't do this for free you know."

A smile tugged the corner of her mouth. Sharper and quicker, too. Maybe Mai was having some positive influence on her after all.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

The chilly breeze seemed to whip straight through his cashmere sweater beneath his no longer freshly pressed jacket. Kaiba once again found himself wishing he wasn't so damn vulnerable when it came to his little brother. Here he was at the bakery without him for the first time in years. It was almost bitter sweet. At the corner of Cherry St. and Fruit Avenue was what was scribbled on a piece of torn out notebook paper, courtesy of Mokuba. He sneered at the cheesiness of it. It got even better with the freaking name of the establishment itself.

'Sweets From Heaven'

"Best Sweets You've Had in Weeks!"

Right then, all that really translated to be 'his own personal hell with chocolates.' Ugh. They better have a heater then. Next thing you know Kaiba would see one of those losers from high school. Even though that had been a good five years ago, the past always seemed to haunt him. And man was that a part of the past he did not wish to revisit anytime soon. The only good thing that came form those years was KaibaLand being finished for his brother.

He bristled as another gust of winter hit the side of his sculpted face. Kaiba set his shoulders like the proud CEO he was and grabbed the freezing metal handle of the entrance.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Serenity was quietly leaning over her book with her chin in her hands and elbows supporting her forearms on the counter top. She had restocked the displays a short time ago with the final batch from the oven earlier. The sweet aroma of freshly baked sweets still hung loosely in the air and mixed with the slight chill in the shop. The heater had gone out last week and no one was available to come fix it. Supposedly everyone was either taking a vacation or it was all booked up till the next holiday.

She sighed and puffed at a loose string of hair that fell stubbornly across her face. Mai had left through the kitchen back door a few moments ago saying she had to get home. She couldn't blame her since she had a new born child at home all alone with her husband, or better known as her big brother.

Serenity was extremely happy for her brother, she always had a hunch it would be the mysterious Mai Valentine to win his affections, or more likely he won hers. She turned slightly with her chin and read the big clock at the back wall with it's lollipop hands that said it was a quarter till closing. But who would want to come in right now to buy anything was beyond her. Until she heard the faint tinkle of the bells placed above the door to welcome a customer.

Marking her place in the book she started her greeting before looking up.

"Hi! Welcome to Sweets from Heaven! Where we've got the best sweets you've had-"

"Wheeler?"

She paused as her head was mid lift. That voice sounded awfully familiar, like from high school maybe. It sure was deep, and male, and sexy…that is, until she saw the oh-so-famous K.C. logo embroided into a white coat.

And of course she was met with a pair of ice blue eyes that matched the weather right now, chestnut locks and strong chin and well sculpted face. He hadn't changed much, she decided he just looked a little older than usual.

What kind of hell had he just stepped into? A Wheeler was in his presence and it was not a dog? What was this? No better yet, he got the runt, as far as he could remember _this_ Wheeler was the shy, quiet, demur one. Fiery red hair, big hazel eyes and rounded cheeks and rosy mouth from the season most likely.

"Kaiba?"

Hmm…her voice wasn't as high pitched or annoying as he recalled. Not a bad thing for him. And she didn't have the same disgusting radiance of adoration and innocence from before. My, my, my, this Wheeler is all grown up it seemed. It took a moment to come out of his reverie to register he was being addressed.

"What are you doing here, Wheeler?"

His piercing eyes narrowed in what seemed to be suspicion. What? Like she came here just to annoy him? As if. Serenity merely lifted a brow slightly at the question. Wasn't he supposed to be a genius or something? She was wearing a pink and polka-a-dotted apron with the words 'Sweets From Heaven' on it, for goodness sakes.

"I happen to be working here and earning my rent. Do you come here often?" she asked with a slight tip of her head.

Kaiba stared straight at her. Apparently she had matured a lot more than he thought. How amusingly uninteresting. And for her question did he just scream 'I don't know what I'm doing at all', or something? What business was it of hers if visited a pastry establishment?

"If you must pry into my personal affairs, the answer is 'no.' I don't visit local shops often. I need to pick-up a cake." He answered gruffly.

Kaiba just wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. His gaze wondered across the shop. It was then he noticed all the pastries in the display case. Those cinnamon rolls looked a little tempting…

Serenity allowed a frown to pull at her mouth. He was definitely the same. And at the same time that was the most she had heard him speak in one sentence. Huh. Miracles do come around.

"Sure, birthday cake I presume?"

Kaiba snapped from his thoughts. This might take longer than he thought. He approached the counter fully.

"Yes, double layer chocolate, I imagine."

She nodded slightly and seemed to be searching for a pad of something by the registering.

"Last name?"

She stopped searching and looked at him then. Waiting for one of his infamous smart ass remarks he prided himself on. Instead he tipped his head to the side and gave one of his favorite 'No shit' looks.

Her face had turned a bright shade of pink throughout the bridge of her nose. He absently noted it suited her nicely. She smiled sheepishly and turned quickly to the open door to what he presumed to be in the kitchen.

"Right then, be right back!" she cheerfully called and in a flash she was gone. Kaiba had to stop himself for a moment; did he actually consider a Wheeler descent looking? Must be the weather gone to his head. Although even his stubborn side had to admit, she wasn't exactly an eye sore. And he apparently couldn't stop his eyes from roving to her backside when she fled his presence.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Serenity launched herself into the kitchen as fast as her body could go. Hell, she would have dove behind the counter but that would've been a bit too obvious. What the hell was that? She was no fool. Kaiba Seto, the Kaiba Seto, was in her work place and being almost normal, and she went off and made a mockery of herself within the first five minutes.

She shook her head and wiped the leftover flour off her hands to pull the tray out holding the cake. Like he said, double layer chocolate. She smiled softly, probably for that adorable little brother of his. Well, not so little anymore she supposed. It had been an awfully long time since she had laid eyes on the young heir. As she guessed it, bright blue icing decorated the top with 'Happy Birthday Mokuba With Love.' She almost let an 'aw' out, but thankfully held it in. She grabbed the stores package box to assemble and headed back for the counter.

Kaiba really hadn't changed all that much. But she never remembered his voice being that deep, or sexy for that matter. She mentally slapped herself. He probably had some supermodel girlfriend or someone…a lot more glamorous than herself, that was for sure.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

She saw his head reappear from the behind the counter the moment she entered the room. Ah, so the CEO had a sweet tooth after all. Had he always been that tall?

Serenity placed the cake down in front of her handsome customer.

"Do you like it? I think it's a very lovely choice." She began assembling the cardboard box to purchase it with. "Would you like anything else?"

Kaiba had been too mesmerized with her hands to pay attention completely. They were rather small, but with long fingers that moved with a type of grace, just with putting together a box. How odd.

"Now that you ask, I might be interested in a cinnamon roll." He was now staring into her hazel eyes and she was caught in the frozen glance of his gaze.

"Um, yes, we do in fact have some." She was placing the cake in the completed box.

"Yes, I can see that. But are they fresh?" he had an almost playful glint in his posture when he leaned one elbow onto the counter next to her register. He really was just as handsome up close. She felt her nose turning pink again.

"I think I might have a bun in the oven- "she snapped her mouth shut and he could see her trying to control the heat rising to her face. He smirked at the mistake.

"Congratulations. Is the father informed?" His sexy smirk made her infuriated and entranced at the same time. What was this? She wasn't some hormonal, bumbling teenage girl anymore! She cleared her throat pointedly and finished setting the cake in the box snuggly.

"No, apparently you're the first to know." She gave a wink and turned to retrieve some tape to seal the package shut.

The girl had a sense of humor. Not a bad talent, considering Seto never considered himself a comedian around people. He arched a brow at the remark.

"Sorry, but I have not a gift." He called to her as she turned.

If she didn't know any better, Serenity would swear that Kaiba Seto was flirting with her! Why would he do that? Well he started it. She smiled at the last statement dripping with fake sincerity. While she was around the back counter she checked the rolls in the tray. They were still slightly warm and fresh smelling. She slipped some plastic gloves on and grabbed two rolls purposely, one in each hand.

"Well then, Mr. Kaiba," she turned back around to find him almost nose to nose, "your buns will just have to do." She gave him an innocent smile and lifted an eyebrow playfully, holding the two rolls out in front of her.

Kaiba did not see that one coming. Not one to let people have the last laugh; he leaned slightly forward to get a good whiff of the cinnamon in her hands. He let out a moan form the back of his throat and closed his eyes in bliss. They really did smell good! He hadn't had lunch and they probably tasted just as good as they looked.

Serenity stared with wide eyes as she watched with bewilderment as Kaiba leaned his head lower and smelled the rolls. Not only that, he had let out a moan. A moan! This, for the record, was the sexiest thing she had heard in her life. It seemed to start from his chest and slowly crawl into the back of his throat. Plus with his eyes closed, he looked to be in pure ecstasy. She wondered where else he would make that sound and with whom and where…oh! Dirty Serenity, Dirty!

Then again it wasn't such terrible thoughts. She imagined many girls had fallen into the depths of his piercing eyes and never made it back to the surface. She knew she sure wouldn't. Serenity wanted to laugh out loud at the thought of her being involved with Kaiba. Now only would her brother flip, but she figured he would be the type of guy to go for older women. Probably wanting someone mature enough for himself. Her lip curled slightly at the thought. If that was the case, she really didn't stand a chance! But she would give ten cinnamon rolls just to kiss that mouth…

"I think I'll take you."

She started, wide eyed at him.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Kaiba lifted a brow. Was she deaf? He was about to say so but thought better of it. He didn't especially feel like getting into a verbal spare, although it would be interesting.

But whatever the case, she was starting to blush again. That girl may need medical intervention if she kept that up.

"I said I think I'll take both, of the cinnamon rolls."

"Of course would you like any coffee to go with it?"

"That's not necessary, unless there is a fresh cup?"

Serenity finished taping up the box and firmly placed the top down. She bent down to the shelves beneath the counter and pulled a white doughnut bag for the rolls.

"Um, I don't think there is, but I could brew some real quick. It wouldn't take too long; you see we got this new machine back here…"

As she was explaining she turned and pointed a little further down the back counter space and Kaiba spotted the machine she was describing. He had one much like that in his own kitchen.

"Alright, I'll wait."

Serenity was a little surprised the CEO decided to stay around. She had half expected him to start complain or yell or…not be so patient. She gave him a warm smile and placed the rolls in the bag neatly before pulling off the gloves. She felt the sensation of being watched and chanced a glance at Kaiba, and found him staring at her hands. He met her gaze and she once again felt her face tingle with warmth. And to the blasted man's credit he just lifted the corner of his tempting mouth right back at her. She whirled quickly around and threw away the gloves in the waste bin nearby on her way to the coffee machine. Truly it was more like an espresso maker, but her boss said it had a java setting somewhere on it. She prayed so because this machine never really got along with her when she tried to make espressos and she feared what would happen with coffee.

Kaiba watched her go with the smirk still plainly on his face. Maybe next time she blushed he would ask if she was alright, that would really rattle her up. He felt his face frown. What was he doing here? Flirting with a Wheeler. Serenity was her name. Nicer than that mutt of a brother's name. Though this may be true, it wasn't all that bad. Actually it was rather entertaining. And she obviously had no problem flirting back so there was no harm done. He heard a crash of metal hitting the tiled floor and snapped his head to the side to see her covering her ears and wincing as she watched a spare part of the machine circle the ground and fall lazily to the floor. He suddenly had the feeling she didn't know what the hell she was doing.

"Need some assistance?"

Serenity bent down to pick up the stupid piece of metal when she heard the offer. She knew what she was doing! Sort of. She was about to inform him but suddenly a dark shadow loomed across her back. He sure did move fast from the register to the other side of the room. She turned her head slightly to see a pair of shiny polished shoes and fitted pants. She didn't dare continue to scan up, or she would have died turning red in front of him. Ugh, the things that prick made her do.

She picked up the fallen object and turned to face him face to face. Actually it was more her face to his chest. Damn he was tall. She craned her neck upwards.

"I think I got it, thanks."

She gave him a shy smile and turned back to face the dreaded contraption. She knew she was lying, but it didn't mean she couldn't al least try to look like she knew a damn thing.

Kaiba chuckled inwardly at the petite woman. "Oh really? Do you happen to know where that goes then?" he asked while crossing his arms across his broad chest.

She wanted to roll her eyes. Of course she didn't!

"Of course I do."

She walked up to the machine pointedly with the piece in one hand and the other on her hip. She could still feel him behind her. Apparently he wanted proof. Damn that man. She studied the front mechanisms quietly. It had the place to put the cup and all three different nozzles attached to pipes that went up and into a huge metal pot on top of it all. And of course sets of buttons above each set of pipes. The buttons weren't too bad; some had pictures along with them and different color coordinates that probably should mean something to Serenity. She scrunched up her nose at the ridiculous thing.

Kaiba was getting impatient. After examining the pipes and structure it occurred to him that this was actually the older model of his current one at home. He sighed audibly and reached toward her hand and plucked the extra piece from her grasp. He knew where it went because he vividly remembered the trouble it gave him when he tried to use the damn thing. He leaned forward slightly and placed the canister into the side spot for it with a _click_.

Serenity had to hold her breath when she felt him get closer, then nearly passed out when she felt his body heat against her back. She saw his arm reach ahead of her and easily pop the can thingy into place. She was too distracted by how good his hard chest felt against her back and neck to realize he had taken it from her.

Kaiba hadn't removed himself from her yet, it felt too good. He hadn't even noticed how close he had gotten until he felt her tense against his chest. He could literally look down and see the top her bright hair. It didn't feel too bad with the heat it made, even if it was a Wheeler. In fact, Kaiba didn't mind at all.

Serenity knew that if she turned her face would be exposed. She was almost positive she was a like a red light bulb. She saw him remove his hand from above her head. She could feel his muscles move and pull his arm back down to his side but not before she felt a light brush against her hip and backside. Two strong arms came into her vision as they gripped the edge of the table the coffee maker was on. This now trapped her in an embrace. Oh my word…Serenity was in a daze when she felt once again his muscles move.

Kaiba really didn't know what came over him. He tried to blame it on the cold air around them and her warm, supple body just happening to be there. He wanted to get warmer and found this quite enjoyable. Just to see how far he could go before she most likely died from embarrassment he leaned his head down to gently brush his nose and mouth into her inviting neck. He took a deep breath and inhaled the smell of fresh baked cinnamon and sweets.

Serenity could have sworn she was going to die from all the blood rushing to her face like that. Kaiba's breath fanned gently against her neck and sent shivers down her spine in a delicious sensation. She unconsciously pressed her back into him more firmly and titled her head to the side as she placed her hands between his on the table. She heard that sexy moan of his again and tensed, realizing what they were doing.

Kaiba felt her stiffen slightly. He let his mouth linger for a moment gently fanning the side of her neck, waiting for her reaction. Truly he didn't know why on earth he was doing this, but he was warm for the first time in a while, and she smelled really delectable. Then again he didn't want her to think he was harassing her or something. That would be quite the blow to the young man's ego. He inwardly sighed in agitation. Kaiba supposed he should apologize or make the first move to retreat, since she was obviously in shock. He couldn't completely grasp why she would be, it was normal for a man to be attracted to a beautiful girl, and being all alone in a shop in the middle of winter didn't hurt either. Whoa, did he just think beautiful? Although the fact of her last name still irked him, he had to admit she was not that terrible of company especially in their current situation. He turned his head slightly to be next to the shell of her ear.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't ha-"

Serenity didn't know what had come over her, but hearing him say sorry really got her blood boiling. So he thought he could just get her all in a tizzy…or whatever then just stop? Or did he think about who he was with and feel disgusted with himself for allowing himself to even touch her? Well she would show him not to mess with a Wheeler! She gathered her courage and turned her head and firmly placed her lips on his moving ones.

Kaiba could practically feel his eyes widen in utter surprise to comic proportions. Now that was not expected to say the least. He wanted to laugh at loud at the expression on her face. Her hazel eyes were tightly closed and her mouth was firmly planted on his lips in what seemed to be determination. The inexperienced mouth on his moved slightly with her eyes cracking open the slightest bit. Kaiba removed his mouth slowly and deliberately and watched with mild amusement as she followed his mouth with what seemed to be fleeting sadness. He was never one to let someone have the upper hand, after all. Her eyes scanned to his and search for something. He raised an eyebrow and watched as her lips parted.

"Don't be sorry."

She said it in a breathy whisper. Seto arched an eyebrow before dipping his head back toward her mouth and skillfully devoured her lips. She innocently moved hers back, before applying a more desperate pressure as he continued his assault. He moved his lips sensually against hers in experienced command. He broke away quickly to kiss just her bottom lip before tugging slightly with his teeth.

Serenity could not register all he was doing, but it sure felt good. Thinking she had the upper hand by kissing him had not proved to have worked as he quickly proved his experience over her own. But she could sure try. She responded to his nips by once again placing her mouth on his but this time pulled on his bottom lip and slipped her tongue quickly behind his lip. She could feel him smirk even as he dominated her once more by plunging his mouth fiercely onto hers and sliding his own tongue sensually against her own.

The feelings he stirred scared her slightly. Suddenly nothing mattered but his lips and suddenly the sensations of his hands gripping her hips and turning her completely against the table making the machine and miscellaneous objects clatter about the surface. A moan escaped her throat at the feeling of his hands as they slid slightly up and peeked slightly into her partly exposed shirt beneath the apron. His fingers were warm despite the shop and it felt delicious. His mouth found a way to her neck and gently stroked while she placed her hands into the silky chestnut locks.

She pulled his head back up and placed her mouth firmly against his once again. A heated battle commenced for dominance then, and to no surprise Kaiba took control of her senses once again by slanting his mouth against hers and taking her completely. It was the sexiest thing Serenity had ever felt.

He pulled away and heard panting, whether it was hers or his own, he couldn't tell because of the blood pounding in his ears still. He found his arms supporting himself with the table behind them and her small hands on either side of his face. Kaiba lifted his gaze to her own and found in some male satisfaction a slightly disheveled looking Wheeler. She must have sensed his satisfaction and quirked a brow at him while still trying to catch her breath which came out in little puffs of smoke in the air.

Kaiba watched as she brought her gaze down and bit her bottom lip that had already begun to swell due to his ministrations earlier.

"I guess you don't still want that coffee?" she looked up then and smiled shyly at his piercing gaze.

He pulled his arms away and she slid her hands from his warm face. He stepped back and felt consumed by the chill in the air once more suddenly wishing to press against her once more. She still stayed against the table with her hands finding the sides once again to support herself.

Kaiba half smiled and answered smoothly, "I opted for something sweet instead." He eyed her mouth for extra measure.

There was that damn sense of humor again! For the second time today she was bewildered by the man before her. She had expected him to become angry at her, or possibly just walk away and make her feel disgusted, or just…not so frustrated.

"So is that a 'no' for your buns, then?" Serenity playfully asked while pushing herself off the table and brushing against his side toward the register once more.

"I think I'll keep my buns, thank you. And my cake which I was suppose to have somewhere by now."

"I'm sorry! Did I make you late for Mokuba's birthday? Oh! That would be awful! Why didn't you tell me you were in a hurry?"

He watched as he turned on his heel and made his back around to the other side of the register silently taking in her frantic form.

"I suppose at the time it didn't occur to mention it."

Serenity found her way back to the counter and quickly set her hands to ringing up the respective items for purchase. The most annoying part of the most simple task was the fact her hands wouldn't stop the damn shaking! It was not that good of a kiss…okay, she lied. But that mean a thing.

Kaiba approached the front side of the counter once more and crossed his arms in front of his broad chest while casually leaning his hp against the cold surface.

"Alright, that'll be thirty five for the cake, and then ten for the two cinnamon buns…so your total is forty-five dollars and eighty six cents." With a final push of the register a loud 'ding' resounded as the change holder sprung forth to collect the fee.

She gave him a shaky smile when he plunged his hand into the ever gravity defying coat and retrieved his wallet. The bill was paid and change was administered without exchange of conversation.

Serenity reached below the counter top and produced a white plastic bag for the treats. Her hands automatically started piling the purchases without hesitation. The funny thing was she could have sworn she felt Kaiba's eyes on her hands again, but shook it off quickly.

"Here you go Mr. Kaiba, and remember that 'Sweets From Heaven' is open all this holiday week." Serenity gave him her best customer smile and handed the handles of the white bag over to his waiting hand. "Oh! And please tell Mokuba to have a great birthday for me!"

"Hn. Thank you for your expert," he paused and looked up from the bag, "services Miss Wheeler. There may be another occasion where I need this store's business, until then." He gave her a devilish half smile, or what she thought could be considered a smile over the counter.

And with that Kaiba Seto strode out into the even more unbearable temperature outside.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Serenity leaned over the counter slightly to check and make sure the billowing coat was no longer within sight before exhaling loudly. The sound echoed throught the now deserted store.

Did that really just happen? What in the world had gotten into her? Okay, maybe it could have been the weather and the broken heater that had caused her to become so flushed with her gaze upon her. Maybe those penetrating eyes had caught her deep in their depths. Whatever the case, that arrogant prick had absolutely…everything to do with it. Well she would most certainly make sure she was …working during the rest of the holiday week.

She walked back around the counter and displays and collapsed into an empty chair and leaned back while blowing her bright bangs from her eyes. She really needed to have a talk to whomever the hell gave her a self conscious and the inability to lie.

Serenity allowed herself a smirk that could rival Kaiba's itself. Well, perhaps being able to talk about his buns wasn't too bad of an experience to tell Mai.

Hell, maybe even her brother, depending upon whether or not she felt the need to. Well…maybe not.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kaiba found himself walking alone once gain down Cherry Street with nothing but the freezing winter winds as company. He most definitely had found amusement in the most likely place to annoy the hell out of him.

He tightened his coat with his free hand and trudged on. Mokuba would definitely be curious about his absence. Kaiba contemplated telling about his most recent discoveries during his little outing. Well what was that childish chant? Ah yes, 'finders keepers'. Yes, he would keep his new found adventures to himself.

'Sweets From Heaven'…certainly there had been _something_ sweet with the shop.

Maybe just possibly, it was worth tasting again.

He allowed the corner of his mouth to twitch in amusement. Yes, that would be agreeable.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**.T.h.e .. E. n.d.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Um…okay so please leave a review if you enjoyed.

Love,

l-s-b


End file.
